accidentally in love
by xxxtristanx0x0x
Summary: rikku and L
1. Chapter 1

It was a hot summer day, errant clouds chasing each other across the blue sky brown thrashers singing in the pines, sweet scent of Cherokee roses tropical flowers floating in swamps everything just perfect for a sunny Sunday. Rikku was really depressed and heartbroken tidus cheated on her with her own cousin yuna and rikku gave tidus her heart and he broke it. She had all these mixed emotions would she leave him did she still love him all the questions ran through her head. Rikku sat down on a pumpkin now finally she could have a seat all to herself instead of be crowded on a velvet cushion in her house. L walk without flinching through the burning cathedral of the summer the bank of the wild grass was majestic. Musicians playing there instruments in the forest it was like a fire of solitude that pressed against his lips. He heard crying from the other side of the forest he felt really troubled, he walk to the other side trailing him to the path of petals of the peach blossom unfolding now in a windy breeze sweeping aside all doubts and amid distractions of leaves and branches ,there he seen a girl crying as if it were the end of the world she was all on the ground petals fell all around her and so did the wind but for some reason it didn't bother her at all. He wanted to comfort her and hug her and say everything was all right but he only could stop and stare ,it was killing him inside to see a beautiful women like she was suffer with pain and agony so he sat down beside her and watch her cry. Rikku was startled a little she had notice he was watching her she was also embarrassed because this was a personal moment. What do you want rikku said miserably, well I came to see my nature place so I can enjoy the phenomena that lie visibly beyond us but now the only thing I want to do is make you happy L replied. The only thing you can do to make me happy is is just leave me here to cry in peace rikku retorted. L was a little bothered by what she said .well can you at least tell me what happen L asked .why do you care it doesn't apply to you so can you please mind your own business rikku answered. I only wanted to help you he said. I already told you how you can help me leave alone and get out of my sight she cried. Well if there's you ever need you can find me here late at night and in the early mornings L said .well if I needed you I'll call you but for now just please go she said in a calm voice .whatever you say L said and with those words he walked off.

Rikku felt dumbfounded all he wanted to do was help her and she treated him like he was a nobody .why must she be so cruel because others did her wrong ,she was now even more sadder. She lie there crying herself to sleep, the rain pour down against her soaking her clothes her tears were now mixed with the fallen shower from above .when rikku woke up she could smell the pine cones and the scent of the flowers ,her eyes now grew open and she could see the cosmos and natural scenery around her and she rose up and wipe away the dirt from her hair and clothes she had a really bad headache and she felt drowned and soggy her eyes were dull in the mist of the air she got up from the ground and walk out of the forested area and went to her island, white pines ,firs, native spruces that remain green; intermixed crimsons, oranges and rusty greens of the hickory and palm trees felt just like she was in the Bahamas only the fact was she lived on a little island by spira .she went inside her shack cottage looking house and sat down on her couch ,an idyllic quiet broken only by the ripple of the stirring water splash of the fish rising flying insects and the crackle of a drift wood hearth. Mushy beds: feather pillows, soft comforters fresh flowered sheets, nearby open windows and the sound of the wind were soothing her frustrations down.

She got up from the sofa undress herself and got into her shower bathing .washing and sponging herself .all the sad times she had she had forgotten because she felt like a mermaid out of water she touch her bare naked body and massage it .it was like a free spirit frenzy she turn off her shower and put on her clothes and strapped her boots on ,fixed her hair and headed out the door back into the woods. It was now a iced green sky at the horizon ,pink blue above (skim-milk blue)and near the zenith the half moon. A vast wonderland of soaring snowcapped peaks turquoise lakes glittering glaciers and tumbling waterfalls all framed by the dense green forest. She notice the same guy had a candlelight supper under the stars the tall glass hurricane lamps with natural woven bamboo shades on bamboo stakes it was a real expedition music, blankets pillows. she sat down thinking out an attitude that she had she wasn't sure of .it was all she ever wanted a watercolor of the Maine landscape rocky terrain and sparse foliage lit by a full moon light. I take it that you came and see me L asked ,rikku eyes wide didn't think that he would talk to her after what happen earlier .no this is just my nature spot she answered there was a long awkward silence .


	2. happy times

L got up from the table and got the firewood and lit up a fire then he place big logs around the fire it was now getting really cold anyways so he wanted the air to be a little heated .India tea ,wafer-thin sandwiches and cakes were served by the fire rikku sat down by the fire and roasted the marshmallows and smores that L gave her he sat down beside her and ate his cake she could see the twinkling lights of the town in the distance .rikku and L had lots of fun together they made a snowman, went sledding and even stick out there tongues to catch snowflakes. They had a lovely romantic home cooked meal served by a candlelight :and antecedently snuggled under a comforter in a old sleeping bag. The sky was full of stars they laid down by eatchtothers side and watch them. Hey look a shooting star make a wish rikku uttered, they both thought in there minds about what they wanted rikku wish for her and tidus to get back together and L wish for this moment to last forever and that he could marry rikku one day .they both open back there eyes and came back to reality .

The heightened awareness of the sheer joy of nature ,the stillness, the changing patterns of light and shade ,the small sounds of honeybees and the gentle cooing of the doves. The wind picking up and blowing the trees around wildly the rain starting to pour pounding the surface of the lake and creating rivers in the dirt the fire was burn out and the snow as now melting away .so rikku and L ran out of the forest hey were do you live L asked .I live on a island by spira what about you she said .I live in the city of Japan he answered. The rain started to soak through there clothes and hair they look at each other they were about to kiss but the thunder startled them .hey I'll see you tomorrow he said a taxi drove up as he was starting to get in his car and you need a ride home he asked .no I live only a trail away she answered .here's my number if you want to call me he handed her his card and it read L LAWLIET and his phone number with his email he got in the car and roll down his window I'll see you stay safe he said .bye she wave as the car drove off. rikku was now blushed red it was no longer nightfall it was daybreak the ice crystals were so small and the light they flew in the sunrise the sun began to rise and rikku was now at home she held his card tight in her hands and fell asleep on her bed thinking about him.


	3. Chapter 3

winter twilight like moonlight reflected from a clear-iced lake, or fire glow seen through rikku's frosted window rikku was a 19 year old albhed who lives in spira

she is also Yuna's cousin and loves her dearly, and, as such, wishes to prevent her from going through with her pilgrimage, becoming particularly insistent as the party climbs Mount Gagazet toward Zanarkand.

she just sat on her bed and was wondering why things look the way they look, feel the way they feel; how they're used and why but those questions she thought to herself were never answered

she got up from her bed got her morning paper and coffee she sipped her coffee in her little antique cup and saucer and started to stir it with her sliver spoon she then set the glass down

on her marble top dresser and read half of her morning paper what was bothering her this time all along is that she misses her home town

rikku was now living in Japan which she had to move down there to continue her fashion career which made her even more depressed she hated her next door neighbor L

him and her never got along L was like the next Sherlock Holmes always being so skeptical he is considered the world's greatest detective,whos identity remains unknown to the rest of the world

rikku walked past her cream jugs and delicate porcelain teacups and headed straight out her door to L's apartment she would have to get in through all that high tech security stuff but rikku hacked in to it

she type in the password and fake her hand printed signature which she had a handprint from L when she got it from him sticking his hands on a fingerprint arts and crafts paper

there she went in his house and to her surprise bowls of sparkling berries and fresh cream,baskets of popovers and croissants with little pots of jams and steaming coffee and freshly squeezed orange juice,

thick country bacon, hot maple syrup, pancakes and French toast with candy and cake all over the place she headed back toward the house so she could see L well she did see him unexpectly she saw pictures of herself which of course

she was a model lots of people had pictures of her but there was a gallery of her and the teddy bear all put in its place very special he had all her pictures frame it was like a little museum about her L was on his apple computer

getting emails about top secret files and forensics evidence he would examine, I know that you here already how did you get in through my security rikku L question I hacked it rikku replied back in a mean way I already knew you hacked it that's because i made my password

and idefication obvious to you is there really a reason that you come in regards to my presence he said well i just wanted to make sure you were still alive rikku retorted well I'm alive and healthy was like all you needed to know

yeah that's all I was really worried about well i guess i better get going rikku said i she started to leave wait... i really wanting to let you know something rikku im inlove with you he said seriously

rikku was astounded she never thought that her worst enemy could fall for her rikku was speechless she didn't know what to say she couldn't express how she felt about what was happening her words failed her the room was filled with awkward silence as they both knew there fate

they were either enemy's or lovers only they could decide.


	4. Chapter 4

I notice you've been acting somewhat cool and distant. You seem to be avoiding me. Whenever I try to talk to you ,you either ignore me or snap at me or if you've had thoughts of rejecting me. Well, I can see there are numerous problems in our relationship we've never looked at, and it sounds like I've really been missing the point. I can see the that I have been acting irritable and thoughtless. I can see how unpleasant I've been and how uncomfortable it's been for you .tell me more about this side of me Rikku retorted .I can see I've done and said a number of things you don't like. I'm certainly willing to try to correct these problems to the greatest extent possible. I cant promise miracles, but if we work at it together I see no reason why things cant improve .just by talking this way ,our communications are already better. So why are you going to reject me L asked. Because you infuriate me rikku said. Well, sometimes differences come up between people but I don't see that this has to destroy our relationship. Are you rejecting me because you feel infuriated or what. Well, you hurt my feelings when you put me down the other day .you don't give a damn about me I'm just a thing to you ,not a human being. I'm sorry feel this way. I'd much prefer to continue our friendship in spite of these hurt feelings .do we need to break off entirely? Maybe this discussion was just what we needed to understand each other better. I don't really know why you've decided to reject me. Can you tell me why? He said. Oh, no! I'm not being tricked by you. You goofed up once and that's it! No second chances goodbye. Rikku was about to walk out of the door but then he grabbed her and held her against him they were now both entwined . Rikku I'm so sorry I hurt you please don't leave me I cant live without you .I'm in love with you marry me he said, and with that he kissed her. Rikku let out a gasp she was gagged she barely couldn't speak .she was crying in tears of joy , never in my life had I had a man that was in love with me I never had sexual intercourse with a guy I stayed celibate and single and look now I finally have a fiancé she said half heartily as she put a grin on her face. Rikku I stayed a virgin as well I was always ridiculed because I was not having sex and dating and so on and I was single for all my life and now since I have been patient I got what I deserve you . He wiped her tears from her eye with his hands and began to cup her face and proceeded to kiss her again , here I got this for you he said as he reach in to his pocket and got out his engagement ring and put it on her finger. Wow L she as said I didn't know you had the same feelings for me that I had for you this really means a lot to me and I want this to work out in a good way she said all excited. This is the best day of my life now I feel relived that I got my future wife and now all I can do is brag about you to my family and lets talk about you know producing kids. Wow I like the sound of meeting your family but having kids yeah were going to need to talk about that you know . Well lets just see what our future holds he said. They walk out of L's house and headed for the dock which was by the lake they talked for hours ,played games, share there joys of each others company and even feel asleep outside with the stars and the moon over the horizon they held each others hand tight and they never let go they wanted this night to last forever but the nightfall was over and daybreak was arriving.


End file.
